villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Creepox
Creepox is an elite member to Warstar, a powerful space army comprised by his kind, the Insectoids. He ranks on par with Admiral Malkor and Vrak as a leader and figurehead to the military and serves as second-in-command to the former as well as partner to the latter. However, unlike his cohorts, he is prone to rage and easily becomes blinded by anger due to his will to settle things through force. History Creepox comes to Earth along with Malkor and Vrak to oversee the insect invasion of Earth. He insists to take the offensive and swarm the Earth completely but, when the Rangers interfere, he becomes mad and wills more energetic means. At this point, Malkor, under the suggestion of Vrak, summons Scaraba, the Rock Beetle, to deal with the humans. However, he fails and dies by the power of the Megaforce Blaster, much to their dismay and chagrin. Creepox later watches, despite his protests, as Yuffo is the next Insectoid picked by Malkor to study the Rangers. Yuffo proves to be no match for the Rangers and is defeated, first by the Dynamic Victory Charge fired by the Megaforce Blaster and then as a giant by the newly-flush Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge. This prompts Malkor to become enraged, worrying Vrak and Creepox. Next up, Virox launches a biological warfare under Vrak's command. Despite his firm denial of the idea, he later reluctantly agrees the plan has some merit while damning Vrak's ego and openly chastising him. After Virox is defeated, Creepox gazes upon Malkor, who is desolated by the defeat. Vrak approaches and quickly solaces him and sends his Zombats to enlarge Virox, only for him to fall to the newfound power of the Sea Gosei Great Megazord's Sea Strike, courtesy of the Sea Brothers Zords (Manta, Sawshark and Hammerhead Shark). Tired of foils, Creepox decides to execute a plan of his own and summons Dragonflay to aid him. Creepox tangles with Troy Burrows, the Red Megaforce Ranger, while the speedy Dragonflay deals with the others. Creepox loses the battle just barely and retreats. He, however, manages to inflict enough damage to his enemy to prevent him from further participate in the struggle. Even so, Dragonflay is defeated, much to Vrak's chagrin, who then sends his Zombats to enlarge him. However, his velocity proves no match for the Land Gosei Great Megazord, formed by the Land Brothers Zords (Rhino, Beetle and Dino) and its Land Strike, which obliterates him. Frustrated, Malkor calls Beezara, the Royal Queen Warrior, to deal with the humans. She proves more cunning and cruel than her male forerunners but, still, she is outmatched by the female Rangers and destroyed by the Ultimate Dino Blast. Beezara is then enlarged and fights the Gosei Great Megazord, overpowering it until the Sky Gosei Great Megazord, caused by the Sky Brothers Zords (Hawk, Ptera and Crow), defeats her with its Sky Strike. Dizchord then comes along and is sent to Earth by Malkor in order to subdue humanity with his terrible singing. He sends down Vrak as well, enraging Creepox as to why he is not the one chosen to do the job, to which Malkor replies this is a task to be handled with by reasoing and not force. Although Vrak manages to turn the plan even more devious by making the whole planet feel the pain caused by Dichord's sound, the Insectoid par is still defeated, with Vrak wounded to some extent and Dizchord destroyed after being weakened by the countering voice of Emma Goodall, the Pink Ranger. Although grown by the Zombats, Dizchord is defeated by the Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge, infuriating Malkor, who threatens Creepox and Vrak by remarking he will not accept any more failures from either of them. Sharing Malkor's irritation with the delay in the invasion, Creepox decides to take matters into his own hands and travels to Earth to destroy the Mega Rangers personally. He is successful in defeating Jake Holling, the Black Ranger, Gia Moran, the Yellow Ranger, and Noah Carver, the Blue Ranger, with Emma Goodall staying behind to take care of the former two who were defeated first. But his arch-rival, the Megaforce Red Rangers, Troy Burrows, ultimately defeats him after an even and lengthy battle. Vrak is surprised and upset the Rangers could defeat him and summoned the Zombats to turn Creepox into a colossus. He was only defeated, and only just, by the equally strong Ultra Gosei Great Megazord and its super-powerful Ultra Mega Strike. Although deceased, Creepox continued to play a role in the season, as the Toxic Mutants replaced the Insectoids and their leaders, Bigs and Bluefur, took Creepox's place as Malkor's high generals. After they were defeated as well, Creepox was reminisced by Glytcher and its skill to see into the past as one of the foes the Megaforce had slayed and ultimately by Malkor when he conversed with Vrak as to how unthinkable it was that their allies as well as the mighty royal weapon under Vrak's custody, the Aurora Box, had all been destroyed and how it was needed to complete the mission to conquer Earth before the Armada arrived. Category:Power Rangers Villains